Angel (Sequeal To Don't Speak)
by Lost Pink Angel
Summary: Goten/Trunks Song Fic. Romance/Drama. Song=Angel by Sara McLachlan. Sequeal to Don't Speak. **YAOI** *~*COMPLETE*~*


Title: Angel  
Author: Panther Demon  
Date Finished: 06/18/2002  
Song: Angel by Sara Mclachlan   
Rating: PG  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
Trunks P.O.V  
  
It feels like forever since I saw Goten last. Time just seems to stop up here, its that or it stops with a broken heart. Either one it hurts not seeing his cheerful smile or his soft coal black eyes. I walked half of snake way to get to king Kai's planet. The whole time thinking about Goten. when I got to King Kai's planet he Told me that I could look down at Earth. I said it would hurt to bad to see the one I truly love with another. Right now I'm underneath a tree watching Gregory and bubbles run around. King Kai is inside watching some comedy show. I go to stand up intending to go inside when I feel a very familiar Ki. I haven't been training up here so I'm not real sure who it is. It gets closer then I knew. I knew who it was. My heart leapt with joy. I ran to the edge of the planet and jumped down. I landed on snake way. While I run I power up to super saiyan. I jump into the air and fly off. It doesn't take long until I finally find the one I've love for so long. We stop and look at each other. Right now I want to just wrap my arms around him and tell him how much I love and cherish the man in front of me but I hesitate. Not sure why he is here or if he would push me off. So I wait for him to make the first move.  
  
Goten P.O.V  
  
in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
  
I finally made it to snake way. It took forever it seemed like the line to King Yemma was so long I had to reduce to cutting. That didn't get me to far, I was thrown to the back of the line once again. But Now I'm here, right in front of me is the one I love so much. I'm at a lose for words, totally lost in his teal eyes. Eyes I want to lose myself in forever. I finally come out of it as I see tears in Trunks eyes. I slowly float closer to him. My hand moves up and cups his cheek, slowly my thumb whips his tears away. I've always hated seeing him cry. He drops out of Super Saiyan. His blond locks falling to there normal Purple. I wrap my arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. His arms insensately wrapping around my neck. We stayed that way for a long while until I pulled back slightly so I could look at him. I smile then lean down and capture his lips in a soul searing kiss. My tongue comes out and plays with his. We brake apart for much needed air. He smiles, a true smile not a smirk he inherited from his father but a smile that is loving and caring.   
  
Trunks P.O.V  
  
so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
When he pulled me into that hug I was so happy my whole being filled with joy. Then he pulled back, somehow I knew what was coming. The one thing i wanted for so long yearned for since I can remember. After that kiss I knew I was in the arms of an angel. An Angel I'm going to spend eternity with.  
  
in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
  
  
End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
